powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
A Star Is Torn
A Star is Torn is the twenty-third episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of the Triassic Ranger's Zord, the Mezodon Rover. Synopsis When Kira lands a record deal with a famous record producer, it might not be exactly what she was hoping for. Meanwhile, can Hayley get the Triassic Megarover online? Who will win in a final showdown between Tommy and Zeltrax on the Aerial Assault Vehicle? Plot Kira tries to tell someone about a possible record deal, but everyone is too busy to hear about it. Meanwhile, Ethan searches for his soulmate online. As Conner tests out the simulation for the new Assault Vehicle. Zeltrax informs Mesogog that Hayley ordered a special part from Anton Mercer's company. Meanwhile, Kira goes to see a famous record producer. Conner and Ethan go to pick up the part from Mercer Industries when they are attacked by Tyrannodrones. The record producer recreates Kira and gives her a new image, but Kira's not too fond of it. She is having second thoughts until kids see her and ask for her autograph. Hayley has Trent lock up the Cyberspace, but he can't leave until Cassidy gets off the computer. Later on, Kira shows the others her music video to find out what they think of it. The others are speechless, but Conner lets her know he doesn't think that it suits her. They are then alerted to Zeltrax's new Aerial Assault Vehicle. Zeltrax pilots his new and improved Aerial Assault Vehicle into battle. Zeltrax launches the Terra Assault Vehicle against the Thundersaurus Megazord, and the Rangers don't stand a chance against it. The Black Ranger says that he'll handle Zeltrax, while the others take care of the Terra Assault Vehicle. But not even the Brachiozord is enough to take it down. The Red Ranger morphs into the Triassic Ranger, and the Shield of Triumph begins to glow. The Mezodon is awakened and carries the newly created Triassic Megarover. The Triassic Ranger takes his place in the cockpit of the Mezodon Rover. The Mezodon Rover takes down the Terra Assault Vehicle. Meanwhile, Tommy battles Zeltrax inside the Aerial Assault Vehicle, and the controls are damaged in the process. The other Rangers watch as the Aerial Assault Vehicle explodes with Tommy and Zeltrax inside. Tommy has made it out just in time, but Zeltrax didn't make it. The Ranger teens go to Kira's new music video shoot. Ethan is there to meet his cyber date, only to find out that it is Cassidy. Kira performs her music video "Patiently" as everyone cheers for her. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (voice) (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Kelson Henderson as Eddie *Lucy Elliott as Little Girl #1 *Kinsley Avery as Little Girl #2 *Erika Avery as Little Girl #3 Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Mezodon Rover *Brachiozord Notes *The episode's title is probably a reference to the 32nd episode of MMPR, A Star is Born. **It might also be a reference to an episode of Sweet Valley High, were Jason David Frank also appeared *Trent does not appear morphed in this episode *The White Dino Ranger Clone does not appear in this episode. *Zeltrax is presumed destroyed in this episode, but will return in "The Passion of Conner". *This marks the first appearance of Mezodon Rover. *The record producer is played by Kelson Henderson, who would become a recurring actor in later seasons. *The record producer mentioned Kylee Styles , an old friend of Kira's who appeared in Diva in Distress. See Also (fight footage) (the first part only) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder